


Two Sided Coin: Heads

by DeleahTarte203



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yosuke Hanamura, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Heated Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Yu Narukami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleahTarte203/pseuds/DeleahTarte203
Summary: During the many years of their friendship, all throughout highschool and the one year they’ve been attending college together, Yu had shown interest in no one. Which said a lot, considering the amount of girls that threw themselves at him on a daily basis. Yosuke had lost count, long, long ago on how many times a girl approached them out of nowhere, asking for Yu’s number. It usually ended with Yosuke standing quietly to the side as he watched his Partner turn them down as politely as he could.And now he was happily making out with a girl, smack dab in the center of a party?——In which Yosuke discovers that when you’re shocked enough, you physically cannot move.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Two Sided Coin: Heads

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Akira’s side of things, I will be posting a separate fic that just goes over how Akira felt and what was going on with Ryuji. It will be called, “Two Sided Coin: Tails” I came up with the title because I kept hearing the saying, “Two sides of the same coin.” And with what is going on with Yosuke and Akira, well, it couldn’t have fit any better could it?

Yosuke felt like throwing up.

He covered his mouth and quickly went into hiding, that is, if going behind the wall to the entrance of a room is considered hiding. But Yosuke swore he had never moved quicker than in that moment. Granted, he did stand there staring in shock for what seemed like hours, just to make sure he was seeing things right.

Did you know that when you’re shocked enough, you physically cannot make yourself move? Yosuke just confirmed that just now. Even though he was positive that the music was just as loud as when he first entered here, it all seemed to fade away at this very moment.

Yu was kissing a girl, he had one of his hands wrapped around her waist while the other was cupping her ass. And Yosuke was going to throw up, any second now. Where is the bathroom? It would be awful and humiliating if he just emptied out his stomach content here in the halls for everyone to see.

What was going on?

During the many years of their friendship, all throughout highschool and the one year they’ve been attending college together, Yu had shown interest in no one. Which said a lot, considering the amount of girls that threw themselves at him on a daily basis. Yosuke had lost count, long, long ago on how many times a girl approached them out of nowhere, asking for Yu’s number. It usually ended with Yosuke standing quietly to the side as he watched his Partner turn them down as politely as he could.

And now he was happily making out with a girl, smack dab in the center of a party?

He took one more peak, after rubbing his eyes multiple times and slapping his face once for good measure. Yep, they were still there. He didn’t recognize the girl, since she was all over Yu and he had his back against the wall. All he could see was her short brunette slightly tinted orange hair and the awful black dress that barely covered her butt at all.

He had come to find Yu, desperate to go home. They have been here too long for Yosuke’s liking. No matter where he turned or looked, he couldn’t find one familiar face, which meant that he knew no one here. To make matters worse, he had lost Yu along the way, and when Yosuke texted him a number of times to only receive no reply, Yosuke had taken it upon himself to go search for his partner.

And well, now he understood why he had never gotten a text back.

He had heard his heart break into tiny pieces, when he first saw them. Broke so badly that Yosuke wanted to topple over, sit on the ground, and cry enough tears to make a river. But Yosuke couldn’t cry here, not right now, because he was sure someone was going to record it. And he really didn’t need to be the next thing that the internet makes fun of, or the schools laughing stock, along with a broken heart.

Screw this, he thought. He was leaving without Yu, calling himself a cab home and going back to their apartment. Yu could stay here and do whatever he wanted with that girl, Yosuke could care less. Marching and trying to get himself out of the crowd and the overly large mansion, he couldn’t remember where the exit was. Everytime he took a turn, every door he took, he was only met with just that. More turns, more doors, more long halls that Yosuke was positive that the mansion was meant to be a maze all along.

“Are you okay?” A hand landed on his shoulder, and when that usually happened, it was Yu. But when Yosuke turned around, he was instead met with a handsome face.

Black curly hair, pretty grey eyes. He was dressed similarly to Yu too, with a grey blazer accompanied with a white shirt peeking through. The guy wasn’t that much taller then Yosuke, similar to Yu’s height. The closer he looked and stared, the more it began to click for him. He knew this guy, or at least, had heard of him. He was the new transfer student that everyone had been talking about, the same way Yu was talked about when we first came here together.

Akira Kurusu. He had heard about this guy a lot, he even remembered joking about it with Yu at one point.

“Scared that you will no longer be the school's prince?” Yosuke teased, to only have Yu look back at him with a smirk. “Never wanted to be the school's prince.”

But with those enchanting good looks, Yosuke at that moment completely understood what the hype was about. “Uh-yeah. I’m okay.” A part of him hated talking to good looking, popular people. It was the same as when Yosuke first met Yu back in Inaba, how do you even talk to people who is in a separate different league then you?

The guy smiled, and if Yosuke hadn’t been in love with Yu, something told him it would’ve made him turn into mush. “You look a little lost.”

Yosuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Probably because I am, I really want to get out of here right now.” He couldn’t stop the menace that came out with his tone, remembering the reason why he wanted to leave so badly in the first place.

“Really? Me too.” Upon hearing that, Yosuke eyes widened in surprise. “Um, isn't this whole party for you?”

Yes, the whole reason why this party ever came into fruition in the first place was because it was meant to celebrate the Top 3 exams placers. Number 1 being his partner, Yu. Number 2 being the other well known handsome student, Minato. And number 3, the new transfer student that had only lost by a few points, Akira Kurusu.

“So you know who I am.” He gave Yosuke a smirk that sent shivers down his whole body. It looked so, so similar to the one that Yu would give him when he knew he had got Yosuke exactly where he wanted him.

Yosuke felt like prey.

“O-Of course I do. You only lost to Yu by a few points after all. Also, you’re pretty hard to miss.” He wanted to slap himself, why is he stuttering?

“You’re pretty hard to miss too, Yosuke.” Yosuke's eyes nearly popped out of their pockets. “You know my name?”

“Of course I do. What do you say we get out of here together? I actually sort of remember where the exit is.”

Yosuke tilted his head. “You’re really going to ditch your own party?”

Akira’s expression did not change. “Why should I celebrate the fact that I got third place?”

Uh, because you’re third place in the whole entire school? Akira’s reply made him recall the time where Yu ranked 3rd in the exams, back in highschool. While everyone was so proud of him, Yu himself had been embarrassed at the result. He remembered the fire burning in Yu’s eyes as he buried himself in books and studying, determined that he will never place so low again.

Yosuke placed 72nd, by the way.

“I-I mean yeah. I guess. But, didn’t you come here with that guy?” Yosuke recalled Akira coming here with a guy who looked slightly like a delinquent. He had blonde hair and awful posture, but his face wasn’t bad whatsoever.

“Yeah. But he’s busy.” For a second, Yosuke thought he saw the same look he was sporting coming over Akira.

The look of jealousy.

He automatically started looking around the room. For a good second or so, he couldn’t spot the blonde in question. It wasn’t until he peaked slightly over Akira’s shoulder that he caught it.

The blonde aggressively making out with a girl.

Yosuke couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up out of him. He could almost roll all over the ground at how not hilarious this whole situation was. “So in another words, you got cheated on too huh?” He smiled at Akira who looked at him with slightly wide eyes, to receive a smile back just seconds later.

“Too? Looks like we’re both unlucky today.” Yosuke couldn’t understand why anyone would pass out on Akira. The guy could be a model if he wanted too. He was almost as good looking as Yu (in Yosukes eyes, no one as better looking then Yu) and to top it off, the dude was smart as hell.

“Yeah. I guess so, can we leave now?” There was a number of girls staring at them, and Yosuke knew who they were really looking at, Akira. He was used to it, as this was a normal thing that occurred every time he was with Yu. He had grown accustomed to the loving stares of women and men alike with Yu, and now it was just a natural law of things that Yosuke had learned to accept.

He knew being with Akira was no different.

“Yeah, let’s go.” To his surprise, Akira grabbed his hand, efficiently leading him out of the crowds of people and the turns of the hallways. Yosuke didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that his face was red. This was the last thing he expected tonight, right next to Yu kissing a girl. To think he would leave with _Akira Kurusu_ , the third prince of the school, hand in hand.

This was an insane night, was Yosuke dreaming? He had hoped so, actually prayed. Please let this Yu kissing another girl thing be a nightmare. Yosuke had used his free hand, the one that Akira wasn’t holding on to, to pinch himself.

Hell, this was real.

When they had successfully exited the party, Yosuke finally felt like he could breathe. “Finally, air.” He whispered to himself quietly. Being at the party made him feel like a prey stuck in a cage. He was constantly surrounded by people, and the smell of alcohol and who knows what else hung in the air like a bad omen.  
He quickly took a look to his right, Akira was there looking up at the night sky with his eyes closed. It looked like he was enjoying the fresh air too.

Yosuke must’ve been staring, because Akira opened his eyes and his pupils automatically met his. “Do you have a ride home?”

Yosuke recalled his plan to call a cab and go back to Yu’s and his apartment. His Partner was the one with the car, and while Yosuke could drive, he didn’t actually own one. Yu never had a problem letting Yosuke use his car, but it was mainly Yu who did the driving.

“No. I was actually just about to call a taxi or something.” Yosuke's eyes didn’t meet Akira’s, scared that he’ll see just how nervous he makes him feel. “Good, let me drive you home.”

“Huh?” Akira was a guy who was full of suprises, Yosuke found out. Because that was all he did the whole time they knew each other, consistently surprise Yosuke.

“N-No, you don’t need to do that.” Yosuke seriously didn’t want Akira to. Not because he was scared that Akira was secretly a murderer and was planning on killing Yosuke in the woods somewhere, but rather because he was sure he would start crying any second now. He held his tears long enough, and now they were threatening to spill over. And Yosuke would die of embarrassment if Akira saw him cry during the first hour they had met.

“No, really, let me.” Akira had grabbed the hand that Yosuke was using the cover to try to hide his face. He could feel his eyes burning and the tears that were about to fall.

And fall they did.

Akira looked shocked, the most shocked Yosuke would think he’d ever see him. In the short amount of time that Yosuke knew Akira, he had already figured out that the guy barely shows any reaction at all, once again similar to Yu.

Yu, Yu, _Yu_. Everything all just leads back to Yu. His Partner, his best friend, his love.

Yu was his, whether he knew it or not. And he had no business making out with that girl who Yosuke was positive he barely knew. If Yu was going to be with someone, he at least wished he had heard Yosukes confession first.

Lost in his thoughts and sorrow, it came completely unexpected when he was locked up in an embrace. The smell of coffee beans met his nose, it was a smell of comfort, the kind of comfort you would get in a cozy cafe.

He looked up at Akira, tears still falling out of his eyes. “Sorry, you reminded me of someone I knew for a second.” Despite saying that, Akira’s grip around Yosuke did not loosen.

His arms, which were wrapped up in the embrace along with him, made a move to clutch Akira’s shirt. “This really sucks, huh?” Yosuke chuckled, but it sounded as empty as he felt.

A solemn look came over Akira, as if he was too recalling some bad memories. “Yeah.”

They were looking into each other’s eyes. Akira’s grey ones meeting his own brown colored orbs. He remembered all the times he had ever looked into Yu’s eyes, while they were a similar color to Akira, Akira’s was by far darker.

Yosuke felt like he was in some sort of romance movie. And he knew it then how easy it was to fall for Akira Kurusu. But that was the thing about being in love with your best friend for years, you don’t fall out of it easily. Heavens knows Yosuke had tried. He tried running from how he felt about Yu, he at one point had thrown himself into an empty relationship with a girl he didn’t care about. But in the end, there really was no escape.

He was meant to love Yu.

And the longer he stared into Akira’s eyes, the more he understood that Akira had felt the same. They weren’t meant for each other. Sure, they could be together. He could easily see himself getting along with Akira, and falling in love at some point or another. He could easily imagine them living a happy, fulfilled life together.

They could be happy with each other, but they knew it would be nothing compared to being with their respective soulmates.

And Akira wasn’t Yosuke's soulmate, and he didn’t want him to be.

As they stare at each other, the parking lot for some reason completely empty, Yosuke in Akira’s embrace, he found himself staring at Akira’s lips. Their face so close to each other, he could see the long lashes of Akira’s. He could see how smooth and doll-like his skin was.

Which was why he didn’t hear the running of footsteps.

Everything moved fast. Yosuke saw a fist making a beeline to connect with Akira's face. But Akira must’ve had some sixth sense, because he managed to dodge it by just an inch.

Everything fell apart then, Yosuke was no longer wrapped up by Akira. Instead, he was sent back staggering with shock. When he had turned to his right to see who on earth just attempted to punch the living daylights out of Akira, he froze.

Yu.

Yosuke's whole body shivered, his hairs standing on end. The look Yu had was one that Yosuke had never seen before. Which was saying a lot, because Yosuke had been with Yu for years, and was more then positive that he had seen all the sides of Yu there was to see.

But he was wrong, he had never once seen Yu look so….angry.

_Jealous?_

Yosuke's heart skipped a beat.

“Oh, so the prince comes.” He turned his attention away from Yu for one second, to see Akira wearing an all-knowing smile.

Yu didn’t say anything. His eyes were burning with an unknown emotion that Yosuke was sure was anger, but his mind and heart had hoped that there was jealousy mixed in there too.

Everything was silent for a moment, until a loud voice called out. “Akira!”

It was almost like Akira did get punched, with how much he reacted. He automatically turned to look at the source of the voice. Yosuke did the exact same, to see the blonde that usually accompanied Akira everywhere. The same one that was making out with a girl back in the party.

“Ryuji?” Akira said breathlessly.

The blonde boy was standing right outside the door of the party. He looked out of breath and tired all at once, almost seemingly like he just got done running a marathon.

“Where have you been-“ Yosuke couldn't catch the rest of Ryujis sentence, as his arm was grabbed roughly by Yu. Yanking him away and stalking towards his car.

“Wait-Yu!” Yosuke was more than shocked. He had never once had Yu treat him so roughly before. Every Time they touched, it was light, gentle. But this touch, the hold Yu had only Yosuke's arm, lacked any do that.

While being pulled away, Yosuke managed to look back one last time. Akira was looking at him, a smile on his face. And eyes that seemed to say, “Good for you.”

Yosuke could only give him a small smile back. Seeing that the blonde was now next to Akira’s side. And by the small blush that appeared of Akira’s cheeks as the blonde grabbed his frame, Yosuke knew that they were both going to be alright.

Or at least, Akira was.

He had been staring out the car window ever since. Yu had harshly pushed Yosuke into the passenger seat before he had gotten into the driver's seat himself. Now, they were driving back to their apartment in silence.

It was the most uncomfortable Yosuke had ever felt with Yu. The car’s tension was ridiculously thick, and he felt like all the words he could say would just be lost to the night. That by no means stopped Yosuke from asking the questions in his head.

What happened to you and that girl? Did you like kissing her, no, scratch that, did you like her? If so, what do you like? Also, why did you try to punch Akira? Why are you so clearly angry and upset?

What does this all mean?

When they had reached their apartment, Yosuke could only follow Yu quietly from behind. He had thought they weren’t going to talk for the rest of the night. Because he knew that whenever Yu was upset, it was best to stay silent and wait for it to pass until he was ready to talk.

But he had been wrong, so very wrong.

Because the first thing that Yu did when Yosuke stepped foot into their apartment, was bite him.

“Ow!” Yosuke yelped, his hand automatically going to touch his neck. Where he can now clearly feel a bite mark forming.

“W-What the hell Yu!” He turned around to look at his Partner, and when he did, his mouth snapped shut on instinct.

Yu had looked….hurt.

Not angry, not rabid, just hurt.

This was also another look, that Yosuke had never seen before.

“Partner?” Yosuke felt hesitant, his hands reaching out to touch Yu. But that look had disappeared as quickly as it came, the same upset reaction coming onto Yu’s face again.

“Ah!” Yosuke had been dragged and thrown into Yu’s bed. It only took 5 seconds for the smell of clean laundry and fabric softener to envelop him.

It also took 5 seconds for Yu to be on top of him.

“Yu, what-“ Yosuke didn’t get to finish his sentence due to the lips that came crashing down on him. Their teeth clashed and their tongues twirled. Yosuke couldn’t recall ever experiencing such a passionate, heated kiss in his life.

The longer the kiss went on, the more Yosuke struggled to breathe. He also could no longer ignore the hardness between his own legs, and most importantly…

The hardness between Yu’s.

Did Yosuke turn him on?

He wanted to push Yu off just to ask. Are you getting hard because of me? Do you want me like I want you right now? Those questions were never said out loud as they got devoured by Yu. The kisses turning more intense and heated as time went on.

Yosuke couldn’t breathe anymore, and his arms began hitting Yu’s chest to try to tell him that. Luckily enough, Yu understood and stopped, their mouth leaving each other with a wet “pop.”

He did his best to catch his breath. Yosuke was so, so hard. It physically hurt. His legs began to rub at each other in the hopes it’ll ease the pain.

“Do you want me to help you?”

“Huh?” Yosuke snapped out of it for a second, remembering that Yu was here and watching him try to ease his needy dick.

Yu’s hands were now playing with the zipper of Yosuke's pants, moving it up and down. “Say you want me to help you, and I will.” He had whispered that in Yosuke's ears before quickly chomping down on it. Sending a wonderful wave of pain mixed with pleasure all throughout Yosuke's body.

Eyes half lidded, Yosuke met Yu’s eyes for the first time since they’ve gotten back home.

And it was in that instant that his questions were answered. Yu wanted him, possibly as much as Yosuke wanted the man himself.

“Help me.” Yosuke's voiced cracked, coming off as breathless and in a whisper. He watched as Yu took his shirt off, and Yosuke's mouth gaped open.

_Holy shit, why was he so built?_

It shook Yosuke to the core to see his Partner sporting a six pack that he had no idea he had. They haven’t been to the TV world in so long, and the murders were something of the past. There was no need for them to train relentlessly or stay in extremely good shape anymore.

Yet, here Yu was, 6-pack galore.

Was it the fact that Yu was on the basketball team? Was this the work of a guy who received an award for being the best shooter in the state?

Right after throwing his shirt somewhere in the room, he readily went to try to take Yosuke's pants off. But Yosuke had to touch Yu’s chest, those sculpted six pack, so he did. And for some reason, Yu’s whole body shook.

It was like he watched his Partner snap out of a trance. Yu’s whole body went still, practically frozen, before he slowly lifted his head up to meet Yosuke's eyes.

And there that look was, the same look of sadness that Yosuke had seen earlier.

It was then that Yosuke decided enough was enough. If they were going to continue, things were going to be done right. They weren’t going to have whatever sex they were about to have, until Yosuke finds out what exactly had gotten into Yu.

So he took his hand and gently touched the side of Yu’s face. Yu was still stiff, but his hands that were working to take Yosuke's pants off had stopped all together. He was so eerily still that Yosuke was wondering if he was even breathing. “What’s wrong, Partner?”

Yu stayed silent, his eyes boring straight into Yosukes. It felt like he was trying to see Yosuke's soul, like he was stripping the layers and layers that made up Yosuke, not just his clothes.

“You were staring into him like this too.” Yu said quietly. And if the room hadn’t been as silent and unmoving as it was now, Yosuke was more then sure he would’ve missed it.

“Huh?” What was he saying? Staring into who-

_Oh._

“Yu.” Yosuke said hesitantly, surprised he didn’t shudder. “Are you…jealous?”

Yu’s body had flinched once again, and this time, his head hung low. His eyes were nowhere for Yosuke to see. “Of course I am.”

Yosuke's body began to heat, especially his face. He knew it was a mix between excitement, embarrassment, and anger. Anger because the flashes of Yu kissing a girl came back and hit him all at once, full force. “Of course? What do you mean of course? You were the one that was kissing a girl right in the middle of the party!”

Yosuke nearly shouted but managed not to, though he could help the underlying anger to steeped out through his tone. It was then that Yu decided to look up again, this time, his face was tinted with the slightest red.

“....I thought the girl was you.”

“....huh?”

“I was drunk. I drank too much. Since I got first place, all the people forced me to drink since the party was in my honor. I couldn’t find it in myself to say no, so I drank a lot more than I should’ve. When I finally escaped, I couldn’t tell left from right. It was then that the girl came up and talked to me, I thought she was you. I thought that I found you. Before I knew it, I was kissing her. But at the time I thought I was kissing you. I was so happy, until someone approached us asking where you were. I knew then that something was wrong. I grabbed the water cup my friend was holding and downed it. It was my attempt to get sober, and it sort of worked. When I realized she wasn’t you, I pushed her away. I’ve been looking for you since.”

Yu words were said fast and not at all steady. If Yosuke hadn’t been paying attention as closely as he did, then he wouldnt have understood anything that came out of Yu’s mouth. And suddenly, everything clicked into place. He remembered that the girl had the exact same colored hair as him, not to mention, it was the same length. They were both wearing black, granted, Yosuke was not wearing a dress. But he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and by how drunk Yu was, he probably didn’t notice.

How Yosuke missed that Yu was drunk before, he had no idea. It was clear as day now. The attempt to punch Akira (Yu was never usually so violent), the slight stagger to each of his steps, his unfocused eyes, and the smell of alcohol that Yosuke noticed just now. Farther more, the rambling of the story proved it. Yu never told his stories like that, that way more of Yosuke's way of telling more than anything.

“Does this mean…?” Yosuke's face was red, but now, it was purely out of embarrassment and shyness.

“I love you, Yosuke. I always had. Ever since the day I helped you out of that trash can, I’ve been falling for you since.” Yosuke could feel the tears burning his eyes, Yu continued. “I couldn’t imagine a life without you, which was why I was so adamant that we attended the same college and lived together. I’m in love with you, and I hate that I’m confessing to you this way.”

“What's more, I hated seeing you with him.” Yu bit out bitterly, Yosuke was more than surprised to hear Yu speak with such a tone. “He was holding you the same way I always wanted to. That was the guy that got third place, right? The one you teased me about before? Do you like him? Do you prefer him over me? Did you wish it was him that took you home instead-“

Yosuke cut off Yu with a kiss before he could ramble anymore. He had heard enough, and he can say confidently now he knew Yu’s true feelings. “I love you too, you dork.”

Yosuke knew he was crying now, but he didn’t care. He heard the words he wished upon the stars every night to hear. He understood that the reason why Yu was kissing the girl so passionately was because he thought it was him. He saw Yu jealous, for the first time, and almost beat someone up because of it.

Yu had loved him, and he had loved him for as long as Yosuke did.

Their feelings were mutual.

Yosuke felt like he was on cloud nine, like he had won the lottery. He would’ve bathed in this, this feeling of pure happiness and bliss. But it was the hardness that pressed at him that made him remember what situation he was in.

Yu was half naked, and Yosuke's pants were nearly off.

Also, Yu was harder than a rock.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Yu apologize, his face so red that he could put Yukiko’s flames to shame.

Yosuke didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t used to this side of Yu. Yu had never been the type to get drunk. He was never a big drinker in the first place, only drinking for celebratory reasons. But even then, Yu had never been the one to drink much.

This was the first time Yosuke had ever seen him drunk, he realized he had seen many sides of Yu that he didn’t even know existed up until now. It was nothing but a big surprise to know that Yu Narukami, his wonderful, fearless, confident, calm, stoic leader, was a baby drunk.

The thought made him giggle, making Yu even more red. “Don’t be.” He went and grabbed Yu’s hands, making him touch the throbbing hardness between Yosuke's own legs. “Didn’t you say you were going to help me?”

He felt Yu’s body shiver, his eyes now burning with something else entirely.

 _Lust_.

Yu moved fast, Yosuke's pants seemed to disappear in an instant. His shirt and the rest of his clothing followed soon after. The same heat that came over them before was back again, he could feel it in both of them. To his surprise, the first thing Yu did was suck on his nipples. Yosuke let out a cry every time Yu sucked to hard or bit them gently, but he loved it. It was then that Yosuke decided that Yu needed to be completely naked too. It wasn’t fair that he was the only one that was baring it all out to see while Yu was flaunting those wonderful abs.

“God Yosuke, you make me so hard it hurts.” If Yosuke had said that he had never thought about Yu’s dick before, it would be nothing but a lie. He had, multiple times, on numerous occasions. He thought about what it would look like, how big it was, it’s girth and its length, he had wondered and thought about everything. Sure, it may have made him feel like shit afterwards for viewing his best friend in such a sexual way, but the orgasm it brought him in the end was always worth it. Or at least that’s what he tried to convince himself, but everytime he had gotten off to Yu, it was just another stab of guilt. Making him feel like the most awful person in the world, like he was violating Yu without his permission. Although, in Yosuke’s fantasies, it was Yu who was doing him, so he hoped that counted for something.

He always had expected the best out of Yu, afterall, it was Yu. The wonderful, brave and smart leader that may as well be a god considering how perfect he is. And in the back of Yosuke’s mind, he had wished that Yu would have a flaw. Like, he has a wonderful face and an amazing personality, but, his dick was less than average. And if that was true, Yosuke wouldn’t have minded one bit. Just as long as it was Yu, nothing could ever put Yosuke off. And nothing could make Yosuke think less of Yu.

But of course, Yu was perfect, in every way.

He gulped. “I can see why that would hurt.” Yosuke marveled at what he was seeing. His dick was almost as thick as Yosuke's wrist, and harder than concrete. Yosuke did his best not to whip out his phone to take a picture just to prove that dick’s could be more than 8 inches, because this was definitely more than that.

Yosuke reached for him and grasped Yu’s shaft in both hands, running his thumb along the slippery tip and eliciting a low, pained groan from Yu when he began to stroke him.

“S-Stop.” Upon hearing those words, Yosuke's hands halted all actions. Was he doing bad? Did this actually hurt Yu?

“I don’t want to come here, I want to come inside you.” Yu said breathlessly, and Yosuke could swear he almost came in his own pants. Screw whatever fantasies Yosuke cooked up in his head before, because the real thing was much, much better. Yu with his face all flushed out and eyes all lustful and unfocused, Yosuke couldn’t imagine the true beauty of this.

It was then that Yu pushed Yosuke down on the bed again. Taking eyes off of Yosuke for a minute to look for lube and a condom.

“XXL” Yosuke saw it read. Yosuke knew that his friend was no virgin. Not that he kept count of Yu’s body count, because it would only hurt him to know. Hell, even Yosuke wasn’t a virgin. He gave it to the girl who he tried to have a serious relationship with, but on the first night they did it, it took him forever to cum and he realized he barely felt anything at all. He hasn’t done it since. But why did Yu have lube? He knew for a fact it wasn’t because girls had a hard time getting wet for Yu, because it was Yu god damn it. Did that mean…?

“Partner?” Hearing Yosuke call his name, Yu stopped slicking his fingers with the lube. “Yes?” A worried expression came over his face. “Sorry, am I doing things too fast? Would you prefer it slower?”

Yosuke shook his head. “Am I...the first guy you're doing this with?” He regretted asking the moment the question came out. Why does it matter what Yu’s done in the past? Wasn’t it enough that Yu was his and only his now?

But the thought of Yu holding another guy that wasn’t Yosuke, made him want to vomit, again.

“This is my first time.” Yosuke sighed in relief. “Oh good, I was going to be so upset if I wasn’t the first guy you’ve touched this way.”

Yu blinked. “No, I mean, it’s my first time ever.”

Now, Yosuke had heard, and seen, many surprises today. He had saw Yu kiss someone in public, he had been hugged by Akira, and he had heard his best friend, his love, confess his feelings to him. But he wasn’t sure what was the bigger surprise, the fact that Yu liked him back, or the fact that Yu. Women magnet extraordinaire, had never once shoved his eight inch plus dick into a pussy before.

“I was…saving myself for you.” Yosuke couldn't make himself speak. “I also...couldn’t get hard without thinking of you.” By the way Yu had said it, it almost seemed like he was ashamed. But those words had made Yosuke feel like he conquered a god.

“I don’t know what to say.” And that was the truth, Yosuke was truly speechless. All this time he thought that Yu had done it, just without Yosuke ever knowing. He had never once considered that Yu was untouched. It made sense, the more he thought about it. The fact that he turned down everyone. And all during their one year of living together, Yu had never brought anyone home. But Yosuke had thought he did that because he knew Yosuke was watching, and Yu didn’t want to make it awkward for him.

But no, Yu had only eyes for him.

It took all of Yosukes power not to yelp as the cold finger pressed against his hole. Yu, being the gentleman he is, waited until Yosuke told him it was okay to continue. One, two, and then the third finger hit. Yosuke thanked his past self for having played there before, because something told him it would’ve been a different story if he hadn’t. It wasn’t like he felt no pain, he did, a tiny bit, but mostly, he felt pleasure.

“P-Please, put it in.” Yosuke whispered. He couldn’t stand it anymore. His whole body was on fire, his cock so hard that he thought he was going to start crying again.

He watched Yu’s eyes glisten and darken. “Gladly.” He tore the foil off, rolling the condom perfectly onto his dick. It made Yosuke truly question if this was his first time. He watched as Yu positioned himself at his entrance, their eyes meeting for confirmation. It was almost like Yu was asking, “Can I?” To which Yosuke just nodded.

Yu’s eyes were opened, lips slightly parted as he pushed himself into Yosuke. The sound that came out of both of them was obscene, and it had felt so good that Yosuke had to look at his own junk just to make sure that he didn’t cum yet. Yosuke's first coherent thought was, “Abort mission, please abort mission before Yu splits you in half.”

Because holy hell it had hurt. Yosuke expected this, that three fingers were nothing compared to the actual size of Yu. But the pain and pleasure that came with that thrust made Yosuke want to scream.

“I’ll start off slow.” Yu said as he leaned over and kissed Yosuke on the cheeks. Yosuke only nodded.

The thrust started off slow (as Yu promised), with Yu’s eyes clenched tight and Yosuke legs wrapped around Yu’s waist. He could tell that it was taking everything in Yu to not go at the pace he truly wanted, but Yosuke also needed the time to get used to his size. After about 5 minutes of shallow thrusts, the pain had slowly started to morph into pure pleasure.

Yosuke knew he could handle it now. “Go. Help me.” It took a few seconds for Yu’s slow thrust to turn into something more feral, more frantic. Yosuke's eyes closed as he listened to his mouth make all kinds of foreign noises. He could smell Yu; smell himself and the sex that seemed to wrap itself around them in a blanket of desperate need.

Only a few minutes had passed and he was lost in the pleasure, the sensation. The room was alive with the noises – Yu’s painful grunts, Yosuke's loud cries, the sound of skin slapping skin. The creaking of the bed did nothing to hide what they were doing, and Yosuke took a second to apologize to their neighbors.

Yu Narukami was a gentleman, he has never acted in any way less and Yosuke was positive that everyone in the world knew so.

But, he was definitely not gentle in bed. Yosuke was crying, and he realized he had really been nothing but a big cry baby today. But he swears up and down that he was usually never like this, today was just an emotional day. During Yosuke's 22 years of living, he had never felt pleasure like this. All those times he came with his own hands, or the one time he came in a girl, it was nothing compared to the feeling that Yu was giving him. His vision was flashing in and out as he was sure he was about to faint, everything going too fast and too much.

“Gonna come,” Yu grunted on yet another beautifully deep thrust that made Yosuke's eyes roll backwards.

“Do it.” Yosuke begged, and then there was nothing left to say as Yu’s face changed, contorted in pain as he climaxed. His final thrust brought Yosuke’s own orgasm, so violent and quick it took his breath away and left him boneless.

Yu slumped onto Yosuke's chest, breathing heavily. Not before pulling out of him and tying the condom filled with cum, tossing it right in the trash. Yu also grabbed a bunch of tissues sitting on the next stand and wipped Yosuke's streaks of cum off of him.

They did that, they had sex.

Yu fingers came to wipe off the tears that fell out of Yosuke when they did it. He could see the tired, yet adored expression that Yu gave him. Yosuke knew that he would never forget about this day, and that it would forever be the best day of his life. He wanted to talk to Yu, about everything. About his own feelings and how long he had been holding onto them. About how happy he was that their feelings were mutual. About whether or not if Yosuke could call Yu his boyfriend now.

But he couldn’t, because he fell victim to the lure of sleep. The last sight that he saw being the gentle Yu, laying on his chest as he fell asleep too.

—-

Everything hurts.

Everything, his arms, his head, and especially, his butt.

Could Yosuke get up? Could he? Because he thinks he needs a wheelchair. The sun was up and shining, peaking through the gap of the curtains in Yu’s room. By how bright the sun was, Yosuke had guessed it must’ve been after 12. He couldn’t have been more grateful that it was the weekend, because Yosuke knew he was not going anywhere with the condition his body was in. He managed to look to his side, to find the bed completely empty. But his nose picked up on something else, the smell of pancakes.

_Yu._

He sat up, finally, after 10 minutes of laying in bed staring at nothing. His mind hasn’t yet processed everything that has happened last night, the pain of his body doing an awful good job at distracting him. Maybe it won’t be that bad after he starts walking? Yousuke thinks to himself.

He was wrong.

Collapsing to the floor the moment he tried to even stand up, Yosuke tried to grab hold of something to only bring it down with him. So there Yosuke was, butt naked, on the floor with a lamp that he almost broke upon his fall.

He heard fast footsteps before the door opened. “Yosuke?!”

Yosuke swore he saw a holy aura surrounding Yu, because the guy was practically glowing. His skin had the wonderful afterglow of his sex, and he looked wide awake, but panicked.

“Hello...Partner.” Yosuke let out a meak smile, feeling exposed at the moment and a little bit chilly. Yu crouched down, holding Yosuke by his frame.  
“What’s wrong Yosuke? How did you fall?”

“I think instead of how, you should be asking _why_.” Yosuke gave Yu a meaningful look, and when the realization dawned upon his face, Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m...so sorry. I meant to be gentler, I swear.” Yu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. And Yosuke could really tell that he was sorry.

“It’s okay Partner, I loved it.”

Yu smiled at him back. “Me too.”

Yousuke had meant every word he said. He loved it, and last night was something that Yosuke could only dream of until now. Even though his body was sore and aching, his heart and mind was happy. This is what it means to be on cloud nine, Yosuke believes.

“Um...can I have some clothes now?”

Chuckling, Yu replied. “Right.”

Yu grabbed Yosuke the blanket from the bed to wrap himself in, before digging straight into his own closet. He pulled out a white sweatshirt that Yosuke remembered Yu loved to wear on the colder days.

“Will this do?” He showed the sweatshirt to Yousuke, to which he nodded happily.

Even though they had the same build, or at least, Yosuke had thought so. But that was before he saw the full extent of his Partner's body last night. He had come to realize that Yu was much more muscular than him, his shoulders being much wider as well. While Yosuke knew that Yu was taller than him by just a few inches, he didn’t realize how much that really meant. The sweatshirt was long, a little too long for Yosuke, he could tell even though he was sitting, it was clear as day.

“Can you walk?” Yu had asked hesitantly, watching Yosuke put the sweatshirt on.

“No, definitely not.” His body didn’t feel much better then it did when he first woke up. And Yosuke knew that it was probably going to stay that way for a few days. Should he get a wheelchair after all?

Yu nodded. “I guess we have no choice then.”

_Huh?_

Yu’s eyes wrapped around Yosuke, and at first, he had thought Yu was going for a hug. Yosuke in turn reached his arms to hold onto Yu’s back, until he lifted Yosuke up completely.

Bridal style.

“P-Partner?!” Yosuke began frailing, stuck between not wanting to fall but also not wanting to be carried. Sure, it felt kind of nice and romantic to be carried by your love, but Yosuke's heart was still recovering from Yu’s confession and the events of last night.

Yosuke only received a sly smile back. “You can’t walk, so I’m carrying you. Your pancakes will get cold if you leave them any longer, you know?”

It was at that moment that Yosuke remembered just how mischievous and clever his Partner could be. He found himself missing the shy and nervous drunken Yu, putting a note in his brain to tease his love about it later. There was such a big contrast in personality, Yosuke would have to get Yu drunk more often.

As long as it was just them two, of course. Yosuke had learned his lesson.

Being carried in such a way, wearing Yu’s all white sweatshirt, and making their way towards the living room. Along with the sun shining perfectly on Yu’s hair to the point where it looked white, Yosuke had never felt happier. He had let his head lean into Yu’s chest, their eyes meeting each other’s.

“I love you, Yosuke.”

Yosuke smiled. “I love you more, Partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Yosuke would come to discover that Yu would’ve punched Akira anyways, drunk or not. :)


End file.
